


Star Light, Star Bright

by Hello_Starlight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: All the clones are the reader's brothers, CT-27-5555| Fives|/CT-21-0408| Echo| if you squint, Controversially the reader is cuter than baby yoda, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sleepy Cuddles, Title actually doesn't relate to the story I just needed a cute name, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: When Rex is wounded during a battle the reader sneaks off late at night to make sure he's okay
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Chaotic giggling echoed down the halls. 

You were running down the halls swerving in between clones, Jedi, and anyone else standing in your way. You ducked through the legs of Wolfee quickly muttering, "Hi Wolfee!" Before continuing on down your path of chaos. The clone blinked in confusion until he saw Padame shaking her head as she speed-walked down. 

"My apologies Wolfee, Ani is returning." She sighed with exasperation. 

The General revealed a soft smile as he shook his head. He would never admit it in front of his brothers but just like the rest of them, they adored you like a little sister. You did call them your brothers and any of Anakin's or Padame's friends you liked Auntie or Uncle. 

"It's understandable for her to be excited, just let the snapper run free I'm sure she won't cause too much chaos." 

The sound of multiple clunks and clangs of metal was shortly followed by a child's voice shouting "Sorry!" 

Padame sighed and shook her head, "She's just as destructive as her father."

In the meantime you had, at last, arrived at the docking bay where you slowed down. Everyone warned you about running in the docking bay so you slowed down and kept an eye out as ships entered and left. Your vigilant eyes scanned the docking spots until you saw your Uncle Obi-Wan and Anakin stepping out from the docking bay. 

"Daddy!" You called, you kept a hurried walking pace until you had arrived in the "safety area" where you could run.

And run you did all the way to him. As soon as the man heard his name called he grinned and prepared for you to run to him. When you arrived he continued your momentum and scooped you up. 

"Hey Twinkle, ya miss me?" He grinned. 

You nodded with a hum and wrapped your arms around his neck in a tight hug. 

"I missed you a lot!" 

"How much is a lot?" Anakin asked. 

You pulled away and spread your arms to the point where you nearly fell out of Anakin's arms if he didn't counter react in time. 

"This much!" 

"I guess that's a lot." He tickled your cheek making you giggle. 

"Hi, Uncle Obi!" You smiled and waved at him.  
"It's good to see you again little one." He nodded with a smile. 

"Where's your mother?" Anakin asked. 

You shrugged. 

Sure enough, Padame stepped in and swiveled her head until she saw you were with her husband. Her shoulders moved with her sigh of relief as she hurried over. They shared a hug and a chaste kiss. 

"Thank god you're okay." She muttered. 

They started discussing boring stuff so you found yourself longing to talk to your brothers as they began to depart from the ship. You squirmed and Anakin set you down allowing you to run over to them. 

"Fives! Echo!" You called running over. 

"Hi (Name)!" Echo grinned. 

"Where's Rex?" You asked looking around. 

The two clones shared a look. 

"Well, uh..." Fives started. 

Before he could finish you let out a squeak and your eyes widened in fear. Kix had a hover-stretcher carrying just the clone you were looking for. He had an oxygen mask that was steaming up with each labored breath. White bandaging wrapped around his torso was becoming stained red. 

"Rex!" You cried. 

You tried to run over but Echo quickly grabbed your arm and pulled you back to him. Before you could protest he held you tight against him and picked you up off the ground. 

Tears started forming in your doe-like eyes as your gaze remained on Rex. 

Echo pressed your head to his shoulder to keep you from seeing any more of his injury. 

"Will he be okay?" You asked, your voice watery with concern. 

"He'll be fine. He's Captain Rex." Fives assured. 

You placed your head back on Echo's shoulder curling your fingers against his armor.

"I hope he'll be okay..."...

For the rest of the day, you constantly kept asking your parents when you could see Rex but they didn't want you to disturb his rest. You needed to spend some time with your father anyways which kept you distracted. At night time you had Anakin tuck you in. 

"Daddy, when can we see Rex?" You asked softly as he stroked your hair. 

"Tomorrow possibly, I know you want to see him just as badly as I do, but we need to let him rest to heal properly." 

"Okay..." You muttered. 

"Get some rest." He kissed your head before leaving, keeping the door open a crack. 

The fairy lights you had scattered around your room kept it glowing softly to keep the monsters at bay. You should have been sleeping but you stayed awake until you heard your parents shuffle into the bedroom to sleep. 

"Sleep".

You slipped out of bed and slipped on your favorite pair of bright pink slippers as well as your favorite stuffed animal you had to sleep with at night. Just as you reached the door you stopped for a second and ran over to grab your favorite throw blanket. 

It had cats with ribbons on them! :3!!!  
You wrapped it around your shoulders before tying the two corners into a knot as an incredibly comfortable and fuzzy cape. Your parents would probably be upset with you leaving for the night but at the moment you were too worried about your (one of many favorites) brothers to care. You were as quiet as a mouse as you snuck out of the quarters and into the main hallway. 

You hid from any others you passed by whether you knew them or not. You were determined to get to Rex and see if he's okay yourself. Eventually, you found the medical area and hurried in. There were a few other clones and Jedi there hooked up to machines but mostly empty beds. 

"(Name)?" You gasped hearing your name being called. 

You turned around and saw it was Kix. 

"What are you doing here so late? Where're your parents?" 

You bit your lip as you awkwardly shrugged. 

"You wanted to see Captain Rex didn't you?" The medic sighed. 

You nodded eagerly, "Yes! Please!" 

He nodded and led you into a separate room where Rex was sitting on his tablet. 

"Captain," The medic announced, "you have a visitor." 

Rex saw you and you smiled rushing over to him, "Rex!" 

You rushed over and eagerly climbed onto his bed to sit beside him. 

"I was so worried about you!" You whimpered carefully hugging his neck. 

"I'm fine (Name), I'll back on the field by tomorrow," He assured you. 

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" You asked. 

Rex was about to say no but your puppy eyes and adorable pouting stopped him. He sighed and shook his head muttering curses under his breath. 

"Alright." 

You giggled and snuggled up under his arm. Rex smiled and squeezed you to him in a side hug that made you giggle. You unraveled your throw blanket and with the clone's help was able to drape it over you. You got comfy well Rex continued to do work on his tablet with one hand well his other hand raked through your hair. He knew that stroking your hair helped put you to sleep after that time he had to babysit you when you were just a toddler. 

You had woken up from a nightmare but with a little bit of a poor excuse of a lullaby and petting your hair he was able to get you to sleep again. This time it only took him a few minutes until he was sure you had fallen asleep. A bit of time later he sighed and placed his tablet down on the table next to the bed. He cautiously shifted until he was comfortable himself and allowed himself to sleep. 

Being a captain it was rare he got moments of sleep, he was used to staying up for days on end, it was even rarer he was able to go into a deep sleep. And yet at this moment despite being wounded, he had actually gotten some good sleep... 

"(Name)?!" Padame was freaking out with Anikan as they both searched the quarters for you. 

They were surprised to have awakened at eight, and not at six by a hyper seven-year-old eager to start their day. The pair had searched everywhere including the bathrooms, your room, and the toy room, but you were nowhere to be found. And it wasn't like you to not come out if they called your name so desperately--you were well behaved but adventurous.

"She might be at the medical center." Anakin realized. 

"The medical center?"Padame questioned, her motherly adrenaline too high to remember your many requests from last night. 

"Rex was injured and she wanted to see him." He explained. 

"It is quite possible." She muttered. 

They quickly got dressed before hurrying to the medical center. When they arrived Kix was doing something with a tablet checklist. 

"Is (Name) here?" Anikan blurted. 

"She's in the back with Captain Rex." He answered in a much more relaxed manner than the parents. 

They hurried past the clone to the separate room where they came to a dead stop. Their anger and fear melted away at the sight. 

Rex was still sleeping but he looked as dead as a rock well you were curled up under his arm sleeping just as soundly. 

"Let's let them be," Padame whispered. 

Anakin agreed with a silent nod before they walked away letting you two be...


	2. Romantic Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the romantic-plstonic version cuz I re-read it and I couldn't decide if I wanted to keep it platonic fluff or a more romantic-platonic fluff. So it's literally the same story just the reader is an adult with a budding love for a certain Captain

Chaotic giggling echoed down the halls. 

You were running down the halls swerving in between clones, Jedi, and anyone else standing in your way. You ducked through the legs of Wolfee quickly muttering, "Hi Wolfee!" Before continuing on down your path of chaos. The clone blinked in confusion until he saw Padame shaking her head as she speed-walked down. 

"My apologies Wolfee, Ani is returning." She sighed with exasperation. 

The General revealed a soft smile as he shook his head. He would never admit it in front of his brothers but just like the rest of them, they adored you like a little sister. You did call them your brothers and any of Anakin's or Padame's friends you liked Auntie or Uncle. 

"It's understandable for her to be excited, just let the girl run free I'm sure she won't cause too much chaos." 

The sound of multiple clunks and clangs of metal was shortly followed by your voice shouting "Sorry!" 

Padame sighed and shook her head, "She's just as destructive as I remember."

In the meantime you had, at last, arrived at the docking bay where you slowed down. Everyone warned you about running in the docking bay so you slowed down and kept an eye out as ships entered and left. Your vigilant eyes scanned the docking spots until you saw your Uncle Obi-Wan and Anakin stepping out from the docking bay. 

"Master Anakin!" You called, you kept a hurried walking pace until you had arrived in the "safety area" where you could run.

And run you did all the way to him. As soon as the man heard his name called he grinned and prepared for you to run to him. When you arrived he chuckled and pulled you into a tight hug. 

"Hey Twinkle, ya miss me?" He grinned. 

You nodded with a chuckle, "Well I mean you are my brother."

"Hi, Uncle Obi!" You smiled and waved at him.  
"It's good to see you again little one." He nodded with a smile. 

"Where's Padame?" Anakin asked. 

You shrugged. 

Sure enough, Padame stepped in and swiveled her head until she saw you were with her husband. Her shoulders moved with her sigh of relief as she hurried over. They shared a hug and a chaste kiss. 

"Thank god you're okay." She muttered to Ani. 

They started discussing boring stuff so you found yourself longing to talk to your brothers as they began to depart from the ship. 

"Fives! Echo!" You called running over. 

"Hi (Name)!" Echo grinned. 

"Where's Rex?" You asked looking around. 

The two clones shared a look. 

"Well, uh..." Fives started. 

Before he could finish you let out a squeak and your eyes widened in fear. Kix had a hover-stretcher carrying just the clone you were looking for. He had an oxygen mask that was steaming up with each labored breath. White bandaging wrapped around his torso was becoming stained red. 

"Rex!" You cried. 

You tried to run over but Echo quickly grabbed your arm and pulled you back to him. Before you could protest he held you tight against him. 

Tears started forming in your doe-like eyes as your gaze remained on Rex. 

Echo pressed your head to his shoulder to keep you from seeing any more of his injury. 

"Will he be okay?" You asked, your voice watery with concern. 

"He'll be fine. He's Captain Rex." Fives assured. 

You placed your head back on Echo's shoulder curling your fingers against his armor.

"I hope he'll be okay..."...

For the rest of the day, you constantly kept asking your master when you could see Rex but they didn't want you to disturb his rest. You needed to spend your time training, but you found yourself falling distracted by the clone's health.

"Master, when can we see Rex?" You asked softly. 

"Tomorrow possibly, I know you want to see him just as badly as I do, but we need to let him rest to heal properly." 

"Okay..." You muttered. 

"Get some rest." They ordered as you arrived at your room...

The fairy lights you had scattered around your room kept it glowing softly to keep the monsters at bay. You should have been sleeping but you stayed awake with worry. At last you grunted and clawed at your eyes for the umpteenth time. 

"I HAVE to see Rex."

You slipped out of bed and slipped on your favorite pair of slippers as well as your favorite stuffed animal you had to sleep with at night. No one judged you, it was just an innocent habit. Just as you reached the door you stopped for a second and ran over to grab your favorite throw blanket. 

It had cats with ribbons on them! :3!!!  
You wrapped it around your shoulders before tying the two corners into a knot as an incredibly comfortable and fuzzy cape. You were as quiet as a mouse as you snuck out of the quarters and into the main hallway. 

You hid from any others you passed by whether you knew them or not. You were determined to get to Rex and see if he's okay yourself. Eventually, you found the medical area and hurried in. There were a few other clones and Jedi there hooked up to machines but mostly empty beds. 

"(Name)?" You gasped hearing your name being called. 

You turned around and saw it was Kix. 

"What are you doing here so late?" He asked, letting out a light chuckle of amusement at your childish dress up.

You bit your lip as you awkwardly shrugged. 

"You wanted to see Captain Rex didn't you?" The medic sighed. 

You nodded eagerly, "Yes! Please!" 

He nodded and led you into a separate room where Rex was sitting on his tablet. 

"Captain," The medic announced, "you have a visitor." 

Rex saw you and you smiled rushing over to him, "Rex!" 

You rushed over and eagerly climbed onto his bed to sit beside him. 

"I was so worried about you!" You whimpered carefully hugging his neck. 

"I'm fine (Name), I'll back on the field by tomorrow," He assured you. 

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" You blurted.. 

Rex's face morphed through many emotions. Sleeping together was sort of a couple thing. As he was about to say no your puppy eyes and adorable pouting stopped him. He sighed and shook his head muttering curses under his breath. 

"Alright." 

You giggled and snuggled up under his arm. Rex smiled and squeezed you to him in a side hug that made you giggle. You unraveled your throw blanket and with the clone's help was able to drape it over you both. You got comfy well Rex continued to do work on his tablet with one hand well his other hand raked through your hair. He knew that stroking your hair helped put you to sleep after that time he had to calm you down from a severe mission. 

You had woken up from a nightmare but with a little bit of a poor excuse of a lullaby and petting your hair he was able to get you to sleep again. This time it only took him a few minutes until he was sure you had fallen asleep. A bit of time later he sighed and placed his tablet down on the table next to the bed. He cautiously shifted until he was comfortable himself and allowed himself to sleep. 

Being a captain it was rare he got moments of sleep, he was used to staying up for days on end, it was even rarer he was able to go into a deep sleep. And yet at this moment despite being wounded, he had actually gotten some good sleep... 

Anakin and Padame were standing outside your door. The couple had wanted to ask you to join them to see Rex but it seemed you weren't answering. They had tried knocking and pressing the bell, but it didn't seem like you were alive or home.

"She might be at the medical center already." Anakin realized. 

"It is quite possible."Padame shrugged with a knowing smirk.

When they arrived Kix was doing something with a tablet checklist. 

"Is (Name) here?" Anikan blurted. 

"She's in the back with Captain Rex." He answered. 

They walked past the clone to the separate room where they came to a dead stop at the sight. 

Rex was still sleeping but he looked as dead as a rock and as peaceful as a stream well you were curled up under his arm sleeping just as soundly. 

"Let's let them be," Padame whispered. 

Anakin agreed with a silent nod before they walked away letting you two be...


End file.
